Fairy tale ending
by Fiona2108
Summary: Aurora is a girl with a cruel past. Everyone at Ouran thinks she is nothing more than a poor commoner but what they don't realise is that she is the top student in the most prestigious dance academy in the world! Please read! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

** The full summary was too long so here it is:**

**Aurora is a girl with a cruel past. When she attends Ouran on a scholarship people think nothing more of her than a poor commoner and mistake her as a boy for her rough appearance, but what they don't realise is that she is actually a girl and the top student in the most prestigious dance academy in the world, a place where most of the girls at Ouran dream to go. What will happen when she meets a certain host club? Will they find out about her dancing? Will they be able to find out about her past and help mend her broken heart? Please read! Rated T just incase, might be swearing. TamaXOC**

**So yeah I'm in love with ouran host club as most of you are, so decided to write my own story. :D it may seem like a depressing opening but it sort of explains the main character. I hope you like this and continue to read because trust me, its gunna get good! Aurora's story is a very sad one though it does mix in with the original story, but has a lot of twists! A lot more will happen I promise :D enjoy!**

**I do not own ouran high school host club. But man i wish i did!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. A dream or a nightmare?<strong>

I know I am dreaming, because when i talk of my family, I am so happy and proud. As if nothing would ever happen between us.

I'm sitting in the middle of our large garden with my mother on the grass, reading out loud while she strokes my hair.

"My name is Aurora, I am 6 years old and i have the best family in the world!" I say this to my mother with a smile on my face, perfectly content. "My mother is a dancer and also teaches the piano, she's the best in the world and even teaches me! And my father is the head of a very big business" I say showing off how amazing my parents really are.

This makes her smile and hug me tighter as I lay in her lap thinking of what to say next, listening only to the faint sounds of birds singing and our hearts beating the same rhythm.

"When I grow up I want to be a dancer like my mum, because I love to dance too and will dance with her one day. Nothing will break up my family because we all love each other more than anything and will always be close" I say this with an even bigger smile on my face. I laugh at my younger self, knowing the irony in my own words, I pity this poor innocent girl. 'You have so much to learn' I think.

"rien jamais ne brisera notre famille" my mother whispers in my ear and I turn around to hug her closely. "Nothing will ever break up our family" I repeat with a smile as i speak. We stay silent for a few moments, content with just being in each other's arms when we hear the sound of the back door slide open, to see my father walk through and say "how are my two favourite girls doing?"

Yes this is definitely a nightmare.

I awaken to a room full of darkness, there is no noise either, and it is completely empty. I'm used to it by now though. I have always been happy to be independent, if you lean on others too much it will only come back to hurt you one day, thats how I see it. I lie still in my bed for a moment, thinking back to the dream I just had. I laugh at the irony of the words I once spoke. "Nothing will ever break up our family..." I repeat. I turn over to look at my alarm clock and sigh, knowing it's time to get up. "First day at school, time to go meet all these snobby rich bastards', joy!" I get up and walk around my small apartment, I don't mind though, it feels...cosy, sort of how a home should I guess. Whilst getting ready I look in the mirror. I'm not any different from most girls; I stand out because I don't really look Japanese. My hair is my bright blonde and I have green eyes, all from my mother as I don't really look like my father, something I am glad of. But it tends to get people's attention when I come to Japan, and is the reason why I was picked on a lot when I was studying here as a child. I did not let it get to me though, I enjoyed looking like my mother until that one person started to hate me for it, and I've never liked the way I look since.

Unlike my mother I am a very shy person, so becoming a student at Ouran academy is a big step for me, but I want to become successful and make her proud, and do the best that I can. so I've worked myself to the bone just to be able to get a scholarship there, however i don't know what the students will think of me as I'm a 'poor commoner who doesn't care about her appearance at all'. I put on my clothes – which are simply tatty hand me down jeans and a shirt and jumper from my kind neighbour – and then just put my hair back with my favourite hat. I'm sure they won't mind as they'll think 'well she looks poor anyway, so there's no point in making her take it off'. This made me laugh; I've never cared about looks so it isn't going to change now. I hope this is the case, I don't really mind what people think of me, and I stopped caring a LONG time ago. I smile at myself in the mirror and think 'you can do this, mom always said you were tough, prove her right' before putting on my large pair of glasses that I bought on sale at the supermarket. I only use my contacts when it's important. Then put my hood up aswell. 'why not?' I thought. 'The less they see of me, the less I have to see of them.'

When I finally arrived at Ouran I noticed people were staring at me already, wondering if I'm lost no doubt. I took a deep breath and marched forward to the entrance. 'It's huge' I think and start to panic, 'can I do this? It's full of the richest and most powerful people in the world.' I grab hold of the necklace my mother gave to me when I was only a child and carry on walking, not bothering to notice all the stares. This is the path I've taken, I have to do this, and I've changed since then. I walk into the main entrance, worrying less and less as I think of my mother; I know I'll be okay. It's only a school right? I doubt anyone will talk to me anyway. I couldn't help but feels that i was wrong, that something was going to happen. I just start to feel relaxed when more people walk past me, already starting to give me dirty looks and snigger behind my back, saying horrible things. "They don't even know me!" I think angrily, bringing back unwanted memories of my childhood and the horrible children I had to face. Screw it, even if this was the best school in the country and some people would die to get in here I know this is not a dream come true for me, it is a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it doesn't explain much! But it will soon :D sorry if the French isn't right, but I don't know any French O.o review please! Some ideas for the next chapter or story would be great<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres chapter 2! Thought I'd do it a bit early **

"" – **talking**

'' **- thinking**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: first encounters.**

'Finally!" I thought when I found the chairman's office. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this place, it's just too big. And why is his office so far away?' I knocked then walked through the doors to find the receptionist smiling at me, "aurora, right?", "um...Yes" I say as I go to take a seat. "You're lucky, Mr. Suoh is hardly ever here, let alone able to see one of our students!" 'How can he hardly be here, he runs the school...then again this place is huge...and the best school in the country. He must be a strict guy...' I hear the sound of a phone and see the receptionist pick it up, "hello? Yes, okay, at once sir...the chairman will see you now" she says with a smile on her face once again.

I gulp loudly and proceed to the door, 'I bet he's one scary guy...' I think as I knock and open the doors to a large room, and see a man turn around in his chair to stare at me for a few seconds, and then give me a smile. "Hello, you must be Aurora? Please sit down" he says as he gestures the seat in front of his desk. "Umm yes...though I prefer Rora if that's alright sir" I say as I sit down, to then hear him laugh, something I was not expecting the chairman of such a prestigious school to do in front of me, "of course it's alright, I only want my students to be happy when studying at this school, what do you think of it?", "well...its...big?" I say and hear him let out a small chuckle. "yes it is, it would be daunting for any normal scholarship student to come to a school like this, however I've looked over at your records and you're not just any normal person, you have been brought up by someone who definitely does not fit the word 'normal'..."he says, shaking his head in disbelief.

I laugh, the smile on my face clearly showing "she is not normal I know that for sure sir, but she is an incredible woman, someone who I strive to become, I'm lucky she took me in at such a young age." He looks at me and smiles thoughtfully, "yes I'm aware that she is your guardian and not your birth parent? However I will not ask, I like my students to have SOME privacy, though I doubt you will have any when the rest of the students meet you." He says, now laughing again, "I look forward to it..." I say, the smile now turning into a frown, sarcasm clear in my voice. "Don't worry" he says "I have looked over your grades and you are beyond excellent, just enjoy yourself here and act normal, and everyone will eventually get to know the lovely girl you are. If you were able to be raised by THAT woman I'm sure you can handle anything. I've only met her a few times unfortunately, I will have to meet with her again once she returns to Japan" I smile again, 'who would have thought the chairman for Ouran academy could be so...normal?' "thank you sir, I'll try my hardest here, and I'll make sure to tell her when I contact her again", "that would be lovely, and I'm afraid I have to go now but it has been a pleasure to meet you" he says as he rises from his chair, while I do the same.

We shake hands and he heads towards the door to leave, but not before turning and saying "oh and Rora, welcome to Ouran" with a welcoming smile on his face, and then leaves. I stand there for a moment in shock, 'he's so nice...shame everyone can't be like him... oh well, I can do this' I think as I walk out of the door waving goodbye to the receptionist with a smile now plastered on my face after the cheerful conversation I just had.

Walking down the hallways I think over my conversation with the chairman, 'I hope I get to see him again, he reminds me of my mother in a strange way...it must be his kindness' I think as I proceed to the classrooms, smiling to myself. 'I'll get used to this place eventually, everyone SEEMS normal...' I head further down the hallway to hear loud girlish screams, 'OWW...why are there so many girls screaming?' I look to see a massive crowd of girls divide to let a group of boys pass through the hallway 'oh god...the girls here are just as bad as the ones in my old school...' I don't bother looking and continue to walk forward, only to hear the screams stop and to feel someone grabbing onto my arm. "Hey! Your that new honour student right? What's your name?" I turn around to see a boy with blonde hair and almost violet eyes staring at me. 'Hey he's foreign too, so I'm not the only one, I wonder where he's from...' "Hello...hello?" I blink and see him waving in front of my face, I blush and say "oh um yeah I am...its Rora..." he smiles and says "well it's a pleasure to meet you Rora! And my name is Tamaki Suoh" whilst bowing.

'Does this guy think he's a prince or something? Clearly the leader of this group, I can feel the evil glares from the girls already' I look at the floor and say "that's nice...anyway I need to go to class now so if you excuse me...", "but of course how foolish of me! I'll tell you what, I will let you go if you agree to come visit our club after school!" I look up and stare at him "...club? What type of club?", "that, I'm afraid, is a secret" he says and then winks at me, making the girls scream once again. 'Oh wow is he full of himself...just say yes Aurora or you'll be late!' "Fine ill go to your club, can I go now please?" he smiles and says "yes you may, Hikaru! Karou!" I look over to see a pair of twins come over, a look of extreme boredom on their identical faces. "What, tono?"

The blonde haired boy turns to me and says "Rora, what class are you in?" I look back at him, a look of confusion now on my face "um...1a why?" "Just as I thought!" he says loudly, clearly proud of himself. He turns around to the twins once again and says "as you're in the same class please escort him to your classroom. They look at each other for a moment, as if they are communicating telepathically. "Fine..." one twin says. "...we haven't got anything else to do." says the other. "Um I can get there by myself..." I start to say only to be silenced by the prince himself, "nonsense! It is a token of our gradated for agreeing to visit our club! Hikaru and Karou will give you the details, I will see you then my friend!" and with that he bowed once more and walked away with the rest of the boys and the girls quickly following.

'This place just gets weirder and weirder..." I think. "Are you coming..." "...or did you plan on being late to class?" the twins say, "sorry!" I shout as I run to catch up with them. 'They talk as if their one person...weird...they look and act so different compared to that other boy...what was his name...Tamaki? Still how does anyone tell them apart when they act like that, even their hair and eyes are the exact same colour...' We finally arrive at our classroom where the teacher is still absent. All the seats are taken apart from one at the back, in-between the twins I had walked with, so I quickly follow them and sit down.

Throughout the lesson I continue to sit quietly and think about what had just happened and what type of club it must be, only to hear the bell go and the rest of the class start to pack up. I jolt upright and start to pack my stuff away when I see the twins walk past and stop to turn a little. "Top floor of the south building, end of the north hallway..." one started to say, "...in music room three" the other said and then continued to walk. "I don't get why boss is making such a big deal about him, he's only some commoner who was lucky enough to get in" "true but it doesn't happen often does it Hikaru?" for a commoner to be able to get into Ouran, it makes a difference from always having to entertain the female guests." And with that they headed out the door. "I can hear you, you know..." I sighed. 'What a strange place to have a club, maybe it's a music club then? They did say they have to entertain guests...ohwell ill just have to wait and see...why do I always get dragged into these things? I just want to have a normal day at this place! Why does that seem so impossible...?' I walked out the door and down the crowded hallway, waiting for what would happen in this mysterious club.

**And finally they meet :D well some of them :P Hope you liked it! I had no idea what to write O.o thought I would write and upload this early so that people could read a bit more about the main character, please review! Ideas would be great as well **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy, it's sort of similar to the original story but it changes I don't own Ouran, wish I did though!**

**Chapter 3: a large debt. **

'So this is the third music room? There's no one around in the hallways, maybe this club isn't as big as they made it out to be...oh well better go inside or they might actually come after me...' I shudder at the thought; it wouldn't surprise me if they did. I pull the handle down and take a step inside to have a rose petals fly past me and see six boys standing inside the room in my direction and saying "welcome". 'This is their club? What are they doing..?' "What...?" is all I manage to say as I look at them dumbfounded, trying to figure out what is happening. "Rora you came! I'm so glad; I really thought you wouldn't have! Tamaki said laughing whilst walking up to me. "Well you asked me to right? So I thought it would be rude not to..." 'I'm not rude unlike most of these rich bastards.' I thought as I walked further into the room, seeing that the rest of the boys had gone back to different tables where groups of girls were sitting and waiting impatiently for their attention no doubt. 'Now I'm really confused, why are these girls all here, to see these boys? Do they do tricks or something?' "Um Tamaki...Senpai, why are all these girls here? And what is this club exactly?", "you mean you haven't figured it out yet? We are the famous ouran host club of course!"

I stand there for what must have been at least a minute, trying to comprehend what I had heard, 'a...host...club...? Seriously? So the girls are just here to see the guys? And they are HOSTS? Isn't that where they give false romance...wow that's stupid...' "Rora? Hello?" I snap out of my thinking to see a confused Tamaki staring at me, "you daydream a lot you know, that's not good! I was saying how the girls simply love our wonderful club and are here all the time as regular customers", 'what? They go here that often? That's just pathetic!' "Really? That's um...nice. It definitely wasn't what I was expecting this club to be anyway..."; "I know you must be too amazed for words! But I am glad you decided to come here Rora, after all you are a hero in our eyes! It's not every day that we are in the presence of mere commoners! And to think that you are so openly gay..." he says with an amazed look on his face, "openly gay...?" 'wait WHAT?', "I'm not ga-" I try saying but I'm then cut off by Tamaki coming up to my face and saying "so which is your type?", "huh..?" is all I manage to say as he starts pointing to all the hosts, he points to a small blonde haired boy who is busy shovelling cake into his mouth and says "is it the Lolita type?" 'What? That kids old enough to be in this school? He can't be...He has a stuffed toy...' "Is it the strong silent type?" I look to see him pointing at the tall dark haired boy sitting next to the 'Lolita' boy, just simply sitting there silently, 'well they sure are different...he looks so emotionless...the girls like that?' "Maybe you like the mischievous type".

I then look over to see him pointing over to another side of the room where the twins I had already met earlier were sitting, they looked like they were having a normal conversation with the girls until one turned to the other with a look of pain and hurt on their face and was pulled into an intimate embrace with their faces only an inch apart from each other. 'What the? It can't be incest can it? Please don't tell me the girls like this...I don't think I've ever been so creeped out before...I don't even want to know what they must have been talking about... 'Luckily Tamaki started to speak again and i moved my eyes away from the strange twins to see him point at a simple, yet handsome dark haired boy with glasses who was busy talking whilst also typing on a laptop at the same time. "What about the cool type?" 'Cool type? He just seems normal to me, and he doesn't actually seem that interested in the conversation...' I then looked at Tamaki who swirled out and put his face close to mine and a hand under my chin, "or do you like the princely type?" he said with a smile on his face, 'whoa!'

"What? No!" I said as I pushed him away, he had a sour look on his face after I rejected him. 'I guess he isn't used to being rejected, those girls over there must be his clients, and they look like they want to kill me...why? I'm a boy according to them...' "anyway...this has been fun but I should probably go senpai, you have girls waiting for you as well" I say as I start to head to the door, glad to escape, only to have Tamaki grabbing onto me and saying "you can go yet! You only just got here! You can stay with me, who cares about all the others" he says as he grabs me and whispers in my ear. "HUH?" is all I say and push him away, tumbling backwards, and slamming into something hard from behind, I fall to the ground and here a large crash. I turn and see shattered glass on the floor, 'crap!' Time seems to stop moving, I sit there staring at the glass for a few minutes, to then here "nice going commoner..." "...Yeah that vase was supposed to be in used in an upcoming auction, the bid on it was supposed to start at 8 million yen" then twins say walking up to me. "8...million...YEN? wait how many million yen is that, how many millions are in a million?" I look around and see that all the rest of the hosts are now standing around me staring at either me or the vase, and that all of the girls had now gone.

'What the...When did they all go? I didn't even hear anything, how long have I been on the floor? What am I going to do...?' "I'm... gunna have to pay you back...", "how? You can even afford the school uniform" the twins say and I hang my head. 'It will take me the rest of my life to pay this back...' "Well Tamaki, what do you think we should do?" I look up to hear the dark haired boy with the glasses talking, I turn to Tamaki as he says "Rora, have you ever heard the term when in Rome, do as the Romans do?" "Um...no?" I say with a confused look on my face, "well I'm sure you'll understand this, you will now be the host clubs dog in order to pay us back!" "Huh? Dog?", "precisely!" he says with a look of amusement on his face, "you will run around doing all our errands, you have a large debt to pay you know", "trust me...I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it" I say with a frown on my face. 'I'll be here forever with these weird people, I knew I shouldn't have come here!' whilst thinking I continue to just stare at the floor, refusing to look up, hoping that it is all a dream. Until I see a pair of shoes and look up to see Tamaki holding out a hand.

I sigh and grab onto it as he pulls me up. "You know, it would be easier to pay us back if you became a host, maybe I'll even make you my pupil" he says as he winks at me. "Me...a host? " "Yeah boss he doesn't exactly look like host material" the twins say, "well that's because he is in his commoner clothes! We don't know yet do we?" Tamaki says with an enthusiastic smile, 'oh no...' "There right Tamaki I'm really not the right person to be a host, I don't mind being the host's dog, really!" he frowns and says "fine, but I won't give up Rora!" I sigh with relief, 'thank goodness, I can't even imagine what would happen if they found out I was actually a girl, Tamaki would probably freak out...'

"Oh I almost forgot! I haven't properly introduced you to the rest of our hosts, this is 3rd year Mitsukuni Haninozuka" I look as see the little blonde haired boy running towards me with the stuffed bunny in his arms, his tall friend following after him. He jumps up and grabs onto me, making me twirl around with him. "Hello! I'm Mitskuni, but everyone calls me honey, do you like cake?" 'He's a third year? I guess I better still use the honorific's...' "Um nice to meet you honey...senpai, and yeah I guess." "Good! You can eat cake with me tomorrow!" he says excitedly and runs back to jump on the tall boys shoulders which make me smile. 'It may be a bit weird since he's older than me, but it's still cute.' "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, also a 3rd year student" I only hear an "mm" sound from him and simply say "nice to meet you" 'he really is the silent type, it's nice though. "Of course you have already met the twins, 1st years Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin." I turn to look at them and say "nice to see you again", "yeah you too..." one of them says, with the same lack of interest on their faces again. 'Huh, I wonder which ones which...maybe ill figure it out one day, since I'm going to be here a lot from now on, that's if they bother to make conversation with me.' I look over to Tamaki who then waves his hand over to the boy with the glasses and says "this is kyoya Ootori, a 2nd year student like myself, and is also the vice president of the club!" I turn and smile "nice to meet you." I say, "yes, you too." Is all he says, 'he seems very businesslike, he must look after the club no doubt, Tamaki probably just runs around spending money...' "And I as you already know, are 2nd year Tamaki Suoh, and the king of the host club!" he says with proudly. 'Suoh...I've heard that name before...must be popular in Japan I guess, wow he sure does love making a scene.' "Well um...it's nice to meet you all."

"yes you too of course Rora, and with that I'm afraid it is time to bid farewell, but I will see you all tomorrow, including you, our dog" Tamaki says to me smiling. 'Great...I get to go through this all over again...' as I start to walk out I'm stopped by a hand on my arm, I turn to see the boy with glasses looking at me, "just so you know Rora, I will be keeping an eye on you, as I do with the rest of the club. And in order for you to pay back your 8 million Yen debt with us, you will act as the Ourans host club dog till you graduate, I'm sorry I meant our errand boy" he says with a false smile on his face, 'it's more scary then comforting' I just stare at him blankly with a look of shock on my face as he continues to talk. "You can try and run away if you want to Rora, but just so you know my family employs a private police force of 100 officers" he says coolly. 'Wow...this guy isn't being kind at all; he's definitely threatening me...' "Well then we shall see you tomorrow, goodbye" he says as he walks towards the door. "Okay...um...wait what about the mess?" I say, 'should I clean it...I did make the mess...' "Oh there's no need to worry about that, the staff will clean it up soon enough, but still for their sake try not to make so much mess tomorrow. And with that he walks out the door with Tamaki. 'Rich bastard' is all I think as I wave goodbye to the rest of them.

After they have all left, I simply stand there, a mixed feeling of confusion and shock running through me, 'I honestly don't know what just happened to me this afternoon, but I'm going to have to come here everyday...till I graduate...I don't think I can handle this...are you watching this mom? Your no doubt laughing at me' I think as I sigh and slowly start to move towards the door. "Tomorrows going to be a long day..."

**Hope you liked it, wonder what will happen in the next chapter ;) **


End file.
